Secret Santa
by JoshuaHayate
Summary: The rules are to pick a piece of paper, and whoever has a different person's name has to get that person a gift. The biggest rule is…to not say who you have got for secret santa.


Secret Santa

The rules are to pick a piece of paper, and whoever has a different person's name has to get that person a gift. The biggest rule is…to not say who you have got for secret santa.

April (18)

Leonardo & Elena (18)

Raphael & Alana (17)

Donatello & Rubi (17)

Michelangelo & Max (16)

* * *

_December 1, 2012_

It was a very chilly morning in the newly refurbished underground lair of the turtles. The lair was now a home for four new turtles who were found in a abandoned apartment complex in the eastside of the Bronx. The eldest of the new group of turtles was Elena. She was the older sister/mother to her younger siblings. The second oldest of the group was Alana who has the mouth of the sailor, and she's also a rebellious little hot head. The middle child was Rubi. She is the smart one who isn't afraid to get down and dirty when it comes to fixing something that's broken. Last but not least is the youngest who Max or as his sisters call him Maxie. Maxie is the shy and quiet one, but when his buttons are pushed he will go apeshit on the person who made him angry. Upon meeting the infamous group of male turtles the other group of mutants took a shine to them as they were welcomed into their home. Months had passed of rigorous training until the new group of turtles had become ninja. The front entrance opened up to the lair as April O'Neil walked in with several boxes of decorations with a red top hat on top.

"Hey April." Rubi smiled

"Hey Rubi." April smiled back

Rubi's maroon colored eyes gazed at the red fuzzy hat with slips of paper inside it.

"What's this for April?" Rubi asked

"Oh that I will tell you after we get these decorations up." April grinned

With everyone's help the entire lair was decorated as Maxie's icy blue eyes gazed at the brightly lit christmas tree. April grabbed the red top hat and mixed around the slips of paper.

"What's this all about April?" Leonardo asked

"This is something my friend said his family does every year for Christmas." April said

"What do they do?" Elena asked

"Well from what he told me is that they have a family party and then one family member goes around as one person chooses a piece of paper. Whoever has a different person's name has to get that person a gift. The biggest rule is…to not say who you have got." April explained

"What is this called?" Master Splinter asked

"It's called Secret Santa." April said

April went around as each of them chose a slip of paper except for Master Splinter who went to brew some tea. As the turtles picked up a slip of paper everyone looked at who they got. Leo got Elena, Raph got Alana, Donnie got Rubi, Mikey got Max, and so on and so forth.

* * *

_December 20, 2012_

Nineteen days have passed since April made everyone do the secret santa. Mostly everyone had gotten their special gifts and sent them to April for her and her aunt to wrap. Mikey looked at his slip of paper as he paced back and forth on April's balcony. He was overwhelmed with stress because he didn't know what Maxie liked or wanted for Christmas. April opened up her door to the balcony startled the orange clad turtle as he let out a little girly scream. April giggled as she sat on her lounge chair.

"What's on your mind Mikey?" April asked

"Well everyone has got their secret santa gifts, and I'm stumped to figure out what to get my secret santa." Mikey pouted

"Who's your secret santa?" April asked

"Maxie." Mikey replied with a faint pink blush appearing over his cheeks

"Well let me call Elena or Alana to see? Want some pizza and pepsi while you wait?" April asked getting a big grin from the young turtle

"Yes please!" Mikey smiled

April went inside her apartment and retrieved five pepperoni pizza slices and two cans of pepsi for Mikey as she called Elena from her cell phone. The cell phone rang a few times until April heard Elena's voice on the other end.

"_Hey April. How are you?"_

"_Hey Elena, I'm doing fine."_

"_What could I do you for?"_

"_What does Maxie like or want for Christmas?"_

"_Well…hmm…he likes manga and video games. He also loves music so I'd start off with those three."_

"_Thank you Elena."_

"_You're welcome April. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

* * *

_December 24, 2012_

Christmas Eve came faster than expected. Everyone was drinking hot chocolate while watching old Christmas cartoon movies. Master Splinter called for everyone to sit in a circle as he handed everyone a wrapped gifts. Everyone opened their gifts seeing that they were modified metallic versions of the own weapons. Thanking Master Splinter for their gifts everyone exchange gifts to each other. Leo got Elena Japanese hair ties and clips along with Cherry Blossom perfume. Elena got Leo customized shuriken, kunai, and some cologne. Raph got Alana pink boxing gloves along with a heavy bag as everyone tried to hold in their laughter. Alana ignored the stifled laughter as she brought in an all black Suzuki Motorcycle. Donnie and Rubi exchanged gifts even though they knew what they were before they opened them. Maxie gave Mikey his gifts as the orange clad turtle opened it and noticed it was rare editions of his favorite comic book series. Mikey was overjoyed with his gift as he brought in a large box with Maxie name on it. Maxie opened it and saw a fourth generation iPod Touch along with twenty manga comics, and several video games. Maxie was speechless at what he had received as he hugged Mikey as a thank you for his gift.


End file.
